


Two of a Kind

by resonae



Series: Sexual Tension [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They first meet Jim Street to Jeremy Renner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Crack!fic for [@thirteenths](http://thirteenths.tumblr.com/), who wanted to see Jim and Brian and Colin and Jeremy all in Mexico being happy. :D

They first meet Jim Street to Jeremy Renner.

 

They sort of just stare at each other. Jeremy says, “What the,” and Jim just stares. Brian takes that moment to shuffle up to Jim’s side, complaining about the humidity, and his jaw drops open when his eyes meet Jeremy’s. “What the,” Jeremy says again.

 

“What,” is Brian’s uncharacteristically unintelligent reply.

 

Jeremy turns around, his head turning until he finds whatever he’s looking for. He raises a hand to find the someone over. Colin walks over, stares at Jim and Brian, and says, “What the fuck?” It’s the first completely sentence out of all of them.

 

\--

 

“And you’re _sure_ you didn’t plan this?” Jeremy asks Colin again, when the four of them are gathered around a restaurant table – they get weird stares – and they’ve all introduced themselves. Jeremy seems to be adamant Colin planned _something_.

 

“I swear.” Colin answers, raising his hands up. “I mean, this is pretty hot, but I swear I didn’t plan any of this.” He squeezes Jeremy’s hands. “How could I plan something like _this_?”

 

Jeremy seems to know that’s the case and instead chooses to sullenly poke at his burrito. Brian leans forward. “So you two are dating?” Brian asks, his eyebrow raised. Jim watches Brian and Jeremy’s eyes meet. They’re frighteningly identical, from his golden-brown hair to their constantly color-changing eyes. But if Jim watches closely, he can pick out the little details. Brian’s skin is a little darker, more sun-kissed than Jeremy’s. Brian’s hair is also a tad longer, and he likes spiking it up with gel and Jeremy likes leaving it the way it is.

 

Jeremy nods, and even the way he nods shortly once is the same as Brian’s habit. “What do you do?” Jeremy asks, noticing the way Jim is staring at him. He grins crookedly, the same exact one that Jim sees on Brian _all the fucking time_ , and it’s just creepy.

 

“We’re SWAT.” Brian says, mirroring the same exact grin. Jim catches Colin staring and knows exactly how he feels.

 

Jeremy looks impressed. “SWAT?” He then blinks. “Wait, you live in LA?”

 

Brian nods. Colin stares. “ _We_ live in LA.” Brian’s grin drops off his face. “How come we’ve never met?”

 

Jeremy’s the only one that doesn’t look floored. “The world is a strange place. You work for SWAT, that’s pretty amazing. You know, once I got paid 50 bucks to legally kick a police officer in the balls.” Jim thinks it’s pretty amazing that Jeremy got over the fact that they live in LA together and have never met. Even that’s the same as Brian, who can ignore everything else when he’s focused on one thing.

 

Brian raises an eyebrow – apparently he’s forgotten the strangeness of them living in LA as well. “Yeah?”

 

Jeremy snickers. “Yeah, they were training these rookies, and some people were asked to come in to literally attack them.” He looks over at Colin and his eyes crinkle when their eyes meet. “It was fun.”

 

They talk and Jim doesn’t miss the way Colin ogles Brian – he’s sure neither Brian nor Jeremy misses it, but Jeremy lets it happen and Brian’s used to getting ogled.

 

When at the end of their dinner Colin asks, “Would you like to come to our hotel room?”, Jim isn’t surprised.

 

\--

 

Colin and Jeremy have the fucking penthouse of the best hotel you can find in fucking Cancun. Brian doesn’t look surprised, and when Jeremy slips into the bathroom and Colin starts digging around in the closet, Brian points out the Rolex on Colin’s wrist, the diamond on the ring, the brands of the clothes they wear.

 

“What do you do?” Jim blurts the moment Jeremy chooses to walk out of the bathroom, toweling his hands dry.

 

“I flip houses.” Jeremy grins. “It’s good money. This bastard here, though, he’s just rich because he is.” Colin comes up with a bottle of incredibly expensive looking wine that makes Jim feel self-conscious and Brian’s eyes sparkle.

 

Brian plops down on the bed, watching the dark violet liquid tumble into the glass that Jeremy passes to him. Jeremy and Brian get into a prolonged conversation about the pros and cons of house flipping, Colin is staring at them like he wants to throw their pants off and eat them up, and Jim is mind blown.

 

He hasn’t fully caught up with two Brians, both completely identical to each other. The way they laugh and crinkle their eyes and talk and everything else are the same. They even bring the glasses to their lips at the same time, sip the same way, for the same period, and bring it down the same way. Even the way they twist their wrists to make the liquid swirl around for a moment after they’re done is identical.

 

“Mm, it’s weird, isn’t it?” Colin hands him a glass, and Jim nods, his eyes fixated. He sips – the expensive wine is expensive even in taste, with a flavor that explodes in his mouth and leaves a sweet, pleasant aftertaste. It’s better than any 10 dollar wine bottle Jim’s used to.

 

“Not very alcoholic.” Jim comments.

 

Colin winces. “Uh. Yeah. I’m a recovering alcoholic, so I try not to drink too much.” He sips his wine and points his chin at Jeremy. “Saved my life. I went into rehab like five times. I used to do drugs, too.” He shrugs.

 

Jim winces. “Should you be telling me that? I’m a police officer.”

Colin snickers, taking another sip. “Not in Cancun. And as I said, I’m off of them. And I paid fines and went to rehab and shit. Jeremy would murder me if I relapsed.” He smirks. “You’re pretty straight laced, huh? Brian’s the one that has the fun in your relationship.”

 

“I know how to have fun.” Jim defends. “And you say that like it’s a bad thing.”

 

“Not a bad thing, you’re right. We’re not as alike as Jeremy and Brian are, that’s all. You full-blooded American?” Jim nods, confused. “Look at that. I’m Irish.” Colin snickers. “I have the accent, too, except Jeremy tells me not to use it with anyone else except him.”

 

Jim watches Jeremy pour Brian another glass and fall back into chatters and quiet chuckles. “You love him.”

 

Colin chuckles quietly. “Of course. Same to you.” He sips on his wine and then puts it down. “He is literally my entire life. I can’t function without him.” Jim notices a ring sparkling on Colin’s left ring finger and notices the same one on Jeremy’s hand. Colin notices him notice. “How come two don’t have one?”

 

Jim finds himself defending himself again. “He’s got a tattoo of my name on his hip. He doesn’t like rings. It gets in the way of his aim when he’s shooting.” Colin makes a humming noise and nods. He walks over to Jeremy, who looks up almost reflexively and smiles. A gentle hand rubs at Jeremy’s shoulder, and Colin says something Jim can’t make out. It makes Jeremy’s smile widen and Brian to glance over at him.

 

He takes that as the sign to move over, and sits next to Brian. “What’s up?”

 

“Colin invited us to stay in this suite for the rest of our vacation.” Brian quips.

 

Jim frowns, but Colin speaks up. “There’s an entire left wing that we’re not using at all. I’d like to invite you to stay. I mean, this is a pretty awesome coincidence, and I don’t know if you guys have a good place to stay.”

 

“We have a hotel.” Jim says cautiously. “It’s nowhere as nice as this, of course, but-“

 

It’s Jeremy who cuts in. “Colin.” He kicks Colin in the shin. “Listen, Colin’s sort of dumb about his money because he grew up rich. Don’t take him offensively. We just mean it’d be nice if you stayed here with us. You’ll have plenty of privacy in the other wing.”

 

Jim pauses. Brian squeezes his hand, and grins. “Yeah. Yeah, that’d be nice. Right, Jimbo?”

 

Jeremy’s eyes are sincere, and Colin looks genuinely embarrassed as he fumbles with Jeremy’s ear. Brian’s grinning that I-get-what-I-want grin at him, so all he can really do is sigh, smile and nod.

 


End file.
